


Foment

by hanorganaas



Series: Misconceptions [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted her, craved her, and he was willing do anything to have her at his side, even though she swallowed him like a beast and spat him back out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foment

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the **1_Million_Words** Word of the day _Foment_
> 
> 1\. to instigate or foster (discord, rebellion, etc.); promote the growth or development of: to foment trouble; to foment discontent.  
> 2\. to apply warm water or medicated liquid, ointments, etc., to (the surface of the body).
> 
> Sorry its kinda sucky and dark.....my Depression was acting up.

It was only a matter of time before this happened.

For many years Acastus Kolya had lived a life knowing that only violence and assertion got a man what he wanted. The kind and the good hearted who fought for others, he was told, were the ones the wraith picked to die first during a culling. And the one time, in a moment of weakness, he broke the facade he was told to keep….it lead him to a fate worse than death.

He was in love, with a woman he was supposed to be his enemy. Thoughts which were at first fleeting turned into an obsession. 

He wanted her, craved her, and he was willing do anything to have her at his side, even though she swallowed him like a beast and spat him back out.

It was the love for her that made him willing to forgive her for actions. He didn’t know if he could say for-

A small muffled moan awakes him from his thoughts. Kolya turned his head and saw Colonel John Sheppard. He squirms ever so slightly in slightly in the ropes that bound him to the chair. Small muffled grunts bleed through the white cloth tied around his mouth as he struggled. He used to to find Colonel Sheppard to be a fly, a threat he needed to get rid of. Who would have known he would be so…..useful to him in the end when being told by spies that she sought company in her bed. 

His prisoner looks upon him with the same familiar fire that gleams in his eyes every time they met. 

Annoyance, determination, and rage.

It’s showtime.

One hand reaches behind him to turn on the camera. The other reaches into his pocket to pull out a knife. Sheppard doesn’t even flinch, not even when Kolya puts the knife under his chin and pulls down the gag.

“If you think this going to get Elizabeth’s attention,” John says through gritted teeth,”it’s not going to work.”

Kolya just laughs and raises the knife, the blade gleaming in the light.

“Believe me Colonel,” He says. “If her love for you is as strong as they say it is, I am sure shes going to be begging on her hands and knees.”

The Colonel never has a chance to speak. The knife comes down into his thigh and the only thing that comes out is a harrowing scream that can break anyone's spirit.


End file.
